Family Game Night
by einstinette
Summary: Carlisle institues a family game night after watching his chldren become estranged. Will this bring them together or just add to the continued stress on their family life? Read to find out. Note: Reviews are appreciated.
1. Family game night

Family Game Nights

Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. They are all from the genius mind of Stephenie Meyer.

Bella's POV:

"I'm sick of this," The usual calm Cullen patriarch yelled banging his fist on the table. Uh-oh, we really made him mad this time. You may be wondering what led to his break down. Well it's a long story.

For weeks our little happy family has been... estranged. Alice and Jasper have been together. But Alice has been shopping even more lately. She's hardly home. Of course, Jasper follows her around like a love sick puppy. Rose just got a brand new cell phone and is texting like crazy. Even when she's here, she's still not here. The funny part is that the only real person she texts is Emmett. Of course those texts usually leads to _other things. _Things that Edward assures me I don't want to know about. I take his advice. Ecward and I usually spend our time in his room, talking. In other words, this family has been pretty isolated.

That 's what's gotten Carlisle so angry. Enough of that. Let's get back to the present.

"I'm sick of this." Carlisle yelled again. "I'm sick of barely seeing you."

"Well it's just that we miss you" Esme interjected. "In fact we have an idea that may serve to get you kids talking again." We all looked at them curiously. Well all of us except Edward and Alice who just rolled their eyes. It was quiet for a few minutes. As they let us puzzle it out.

Rose looked up from her cell phone. "Well are you going to tell us or not?"

"Oh yes of course." Carlisle answered. "I think that every Friday night we should have a..."

"Have a what?" Rose interrupted.

"A family game night." Carlisle said with a smile.

"A what?" We all said together.


	2. Rules

Chapter 2

What?

_REcap:_

_ "A what?" we all said together._

Bella POV:

Present:

"You heard me. A family game night." Carlisle said with a smile. "Maybe this will get us to be a closer family."

"You may want to tell them the rules, honey" Esme reminded him gently. Hmm, it wasn't like a vampire to forget anything. Well, I hope this will all end well. I don't see us coming together for a 'family game night' but Carlisle will get his way especially if Esme wants it too.

"Oohh, sorry honey I forgot" he said with a sheepish grin. He got up in one fluid motion and passed out a sheet of white paper. The paper said "Rules" in big decorative letters that prove that Esme must have typed this.

The rules were very simple. We all read them over a few times, except for Alice and Edward who both looked bored.

1. Each of you (including Bella) will take turns choosing games.

2. It is mandatory for the whole family (including Bella) to play.

3. Texting is prohibited unless it is part of the game.

4. Try not to get arrested.

5. Carlisle and I (Esme) do not have to participate. (This is for you children.)

6. Alice- no shopping unless it is part of the game.

7. Be respectful.

8. Be responsible.

9. Try not to do damage to people or property..

10. That definitely includes my car.

11. Bella must stay here on Friday nights.

12. Vampires must remember to feed Bella and allow regular bathroom breaks.

*Any breakings of these rules could lead to a punishment devised by your father and me. In other words if you break the rules you will be dealing with me. Just remember if you break it you buy it, unless you are Bella.

Wow that was pretty nice, but I wonder why I was mentioned so much. I'm not really a fan of attention. No klutz is. I sort of blanked out a minute because Edward started nuzzling my neck. But, I am focused now.

"Who gets to pick the game first?" Rose asked flipping her long blond hair.

"We spin the wheel of fairness," Carlisle said in a mysterious air.

"Don-Don-dooon" said Alice. It was pretty inevitable that someone would add that to the end of his speech.

The wheel of fairness was actually a color coded circle. It had six parts each labeled with one of our names. Rose's section was blood red. Jasper's section was a dark, rich emerald green. Of course Alice the hyper pixie got electric yellow. Emmett's section was orange. I must admit this seemed like a weird choice for Esme. She had gotten everyone else so color perfect, but Emmett just did not seem like an orange to me. Well, of course she did know her son better than I did. Anyway, Edward had a deep blue section. It was obvious why she had picked this color for him. He does so love me in blue. My section was the only one left it was topaz, the exact shade of Edward's eyes when he wasn't thirsty. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist, coming to the same conclusion I was.

"I love you," I whispered.

"And I you," He whispered back.

"Hey, enough of the mushy stuff. I want to play some games," Emmett shouted, earning a slap on the head from Rose. I felt the blush rise to my cheeks.

"He's right" Alice shouted. " I want to play now."

"Fine," said Carlisle with an indulgent grin. "Let's spin the wheel."

Emmett got up to spin the spinner. I must admit the delicate little spinner was probably in danger of being obliterated. But Emmett spun it gently. Of course it was still spinning ten minutes later. It eventually stopped on the yellow section.

"Oooh" Alice cooed in satisfaction as she rubbed her tiny hands together. This would not end well.

_A/n: _

_I hope you guys love the story. I'll try to update sometime tomorrow. Review and tell me how you like it._

_Remember_:

_Review's=Happy Camper. Happy Camper=I write faster. I write faster=You guys get your updates quicker, then you review because you're so happy! It's a cycle. Keep it going!_


	3. Alice

Chapter 3

Alice

_A/N: Italics=thoughts beamed directly to Edward_

RECAP:

"Let's spin the wheel."

Emmett got up to spin the spinner. I must admit the delicate little spinner was probably in danger of being obliterated. But Emmett spun it gently. Of course it was still spinning ten minutes later. It eventually stopped on the yellow section.

"Oooh" Alice cooed in satisfaction as she rubbed her tiny hands together. This would not end well.

PRESENT: (Bella POV)

"I have the perfect game." Alice crooned. Uh-oh knowing Alice it had to do with shopping and barbie. And most likely it would be with me.

Alice POV:

Hmm, I know my family expects me to do something with clothes and fashion, but I have an idea of something that will be much more fun. As if anything could be more fun than shopping. _Edward, you had better not tell the others my plan... or else you'll be my doll for the next century._

Then I had the pleasure of seeing Edward gulp in fear. There was no way he was going to tell anyone the plan. Hahahaha!

"Okay kids, you have fun and we will be back, later on." Carlisle said as he got up with Esme. Ewww. We all know what they are going to do. Ugh I don't want to be anywhere near the woods tonight. _Edward... are they going to do what I think they are going to do?_ Edward nodded with a disgusted look on his face. It was pretty sickening. I couldn't help but shudder.

Edward POV:

_Edward... are they going to do what I think they are going to do?_ Alice asked me. Unfortunatley the answer is yes. I managed to nod. Ugh I was getting some pretty sick fantasies from my fathers head. Deer in the woods: enough said.

I am going to need some extreme counseling after this. I buried my head in my angel's hair. She looked at me quizzically and I just shook my head. She didn't deserve to suffer too.

Bella POV:

Edward laid his head in my hair. I asked him a question with my eyes and he just shook his head. I'll have to find out what it is later. Carlisle and Esme stood up to leave. I wonder what they are going to do tonight. Oh, wait maybe that's why Edward's hiding his face. Needless to say I blushed. Anyway, Carlisle and Esme walked out of the door and shut it with and audible and ominous bang.

It was silent for a few moments. Of course Emmett can't keep his mouth shut for long. "So pixie, what's our game?"

"First of all **never ever **call me pixie." Alice said her eyes flashing dangerously and her little mouth snarling in anger. Wow, even the humongous bear Emmett backed off from her fury. I must admit it was a funny sight. Well, funny and terrifying. "And second we are going to play a good old fashioned game of..." she stopped right there as she went into the kitchen and rifled through the cabinets.

She came back with a glass ketchup bottle. "As I was saying we are going to play a good old fashioned game of spin the bottle."

A/n:

Well I hope you guys loved the new chapter. I hope to post another later on today or tommorrow at some point. Thanks a lot.

Xoxox:Einstinette

Remember:

_Review's=Happy Camper. Happy Camper=I write faster. I write faster=You guys get your updates quicker, then you review because you're so happy! It's a cycle. Keep it going!_


	4. Spin the Bottle

Chapter 4

Spin the Bottle

_A/N: Italics=thoughts beamed directly to Edward or the recap._

**RECAP:**

_"So pixie, what's our game?"_

_ "First of all __**never ever **__call me pixie." Alice said her eyes flashing dangerously and her little mouth snarling in anger. Wow, even the humongous bear Emmett backed off from her fury. I must admit it was a funny sight. Well, funny and terrifying. "And second we are going to play a good old fashioned game of..." she stopped right there as she went into the kitchen and rifled through the cabinets._

_ She came back with a glass ketchup bottle. "As I was saying we are going to play a good old fashioned game of spin the bottle."_

**PRESENT (Bella POV):**

Uh-oh. Spin the bottle. I've never played that before, and besides I don't think I'm that good of a kisser. The only person I've ever kissed is Edward and its the same for him. I know I'll never live it down if I don't do a good job. Ugh, I wish Carlisle's rules didn't apply to me. Of course in fairness to him, he probably didn't think this was going to happen.

"Maybe we should play something else?" Edward asked nervously.

"Are you going to wimp out on us, Eddie" Emmett teased. "I guess you and Bella can sit out and watch, you may learn something."

"Oh, we are so playing," I said with a neck roll. Let me bethe first to say I have no idea where that came from.

"Love, you don't have to-" Edward began, but I cut him off quick, fast, and in a hurry.

"Edward, I will not let Emmett make fun of us for this." I said angrily. "We are both playing."

"Yes Bella."

I heard Emmett mumble "Whipped." Then I heard the satifying slap as Rose taught him a valuable lesson: Don't talk without her permission.

Alice smiled around at us all. It was one of the most devilish smiles I have ever even seen. "We should begin. Everyone sit in a circle." We all did what she said. We were all to afraid to not do what she said. Edward tried to sit next to me, but I thought it may be better if he was across from me. That way there was a better chance of it landing on him.

"Who wants to go first?" Alice asked.

"Definitely me," Emmett boomed. He spun the bottle so hard that it was several minutes before the bottle stopped. Round and round it spun until it landed on... Edward. Uh-oh, the love of my existence had to kiss his bear of a brother in front of me. It's a good thing vampires can't blush or Edward would have been six shades of red. This is awful.

"Pucker up, Eddie." Emmett said making kissy lips. Ugh this is the most awful thing ever, but it still is kind of funny. "I'll finally see if you're as good as Bella thinks you are."

"Let me lay down some rules" Alice said. "The kiss has to lasf for 25 seconds. No pecks. Oh, and have fun."

Haha. Alice would have some rules. Emmett stood up and looked antsy. Edward got up reluctantly looking at me as if this was his fault. No I blame the pixie, she knew this was going to happen.

**Edward POV:**

Emmett jumped up and spun the bottle. Show off, he made sure it spun for a while. I glanced at Bella. I really hope I get to kiss her. _Dream on, Edward. _Alice thought. Uh-oh Alice was singing 'My Humps' in Arabic. This was not going to be good.

Just then the bottle stopped and landed on me.

"Pucker up, Eddie." Emmett said making kissy lips. What have I done to deserve this torture? Am I really that bad of a person? "I'll finally see if you're as good as Bella thinks you are."

"Let me lay down some rules" Alice said. "The kiss has to lasf for 25 seconds. No pecks. Oh, and have fun." My sister is the devil reincarnate. Only she could devise this torture, with Bella watching. This is pretty awful, but I can't take the ribbing I'll get if I don't.

"Oh I am the best kisser," I said, because well I am.

"We'll see." Emmett retorted.

Emmett looked very pumped. He leaned in close and touched his lips to mine. My first impulse was to pull back, which I did. Then, a voice, my angel's voice told me to "Kiss him like it's me..."

I imagined my sweet angel in the place of the neanderthal in front of me. I leaned in and placed my lips to his...

**Jasper POV:**

Edward leaned in and kissed Emmett. That's when Alice nudged me. I get it she thought Edward would be too busy to notice. I must admit it was a very good idea. I decided to help make this more...memorable. So, I cranked up the lust.

**Bella POV:**

Edward leaned in and kissed Emmett. At first they both seemed a little reserved. Then they started going at it like rabbits. They were still going way after 25 seconds. Who knows how long they can go since they don't have to breathe. This may sound weird, but as I was watching I was becoming sort of well... aroused. This is wrong I should not like seeing my love and my big brother make out. The worst part was that everyone else seemed to be feeling the same way I was. Well, everyone except Jasper. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Jasper.

Rose seemed to come to that conclusion at the same time I did. "Jasper stop now.. or else I'll go pull Emmett off of Edward now and then show you what kissing is." she threatened. "In fact I'll show you some thing you've never seen."

Needless to say, Jasper immediately stopped. In the mirror on the wall I saw a blinking red light. Hmm, I wonder what that was. Probably just my imagination. Just then Edward broke off from Emmett's hungry lips.

"Jasper you are dead." Edward growled. Jasper did not wait for another threat; he took off out of the door. Emmett and Edward were right on his heels. I heard a distant thunk and a loud boom of laughter. The boys came back. Jasper had leaves in his hair, and his shirt was missing but other than that he seemed perfect.

"Are you hurt?" I asked Edward.

"Of course, not love" he responded.

**Edward POV:**

"Are you hurt?" My love asked as I came in from ruffing up Jasper.

"Of course, not love" I responded. And I wasn't Jasper didn't get a hit on us.

Bella looked up at me with those chocolate brown eyes. "Can I tell you something then?" Her whisper was so sultry and sexy. I wonder what she has to say. I also wonder if I can resist laying her on the floor right here and now.

"That. Turned. Me. On." She whispered. "In fact you should kiss me like that right now."

"Wait, what?" I asked sounding like an idiot. "You liked that?"

"You have no idea how errotic that was." She said rubbing her long fingers through my hair.

_Get a room Edward. _Emmett thought.

"Bella you are one crazy chick." Emmett chuckled. I must admit the whole thing did seem... strange. Bella jumped when she heard Emmett. Either she had forgotten that we weren't alone or she had forgotten that they could hear us.

"No Emmie-bear, she's right it was hot." Rose said. Hmmm, girls. Can't live with em...

**Bella POV:**

I feel so hot and bothered. I never viewed myself as the type to like that type of thing, but I really do. Edward can make anything look good.

"Hem-hem. Let's continue please." Alice said while impatiently patting her foot on the floor. "Edward you get to pick the next spinee."

"Rose," he said with a grin.

"What?" Rose asked. "Shouldn't you have went for Jasper instead?"

"No this is pay back for last week,"

Rose reached out her long finger and spun the bottle gently. Well, what she thought was gently. It didn't spin as long as her husband's but it still spun for a while. It finally stopped, pointing straight at ...

**Rose POV:**

Oh man, it landed on Bella.

"C'mon sis, let's show these boys how it's done." I smiled. There was no way I was letting the boys out kiss me. No no one is better at kissing than Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen.

"Of course, Rose" Bella giggled. She got up and approached me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she did the same. We were totally sycronized. We leaned in together. Our lips touched and found their own complex rythm. They moved together in a way that was softer than Emmett but just as fulfilling. I felt her hands come up to my hair and intertwine in it. I returned the favor. My hands moved up and down her body. We were seriously making out. That's when I realized... Jasper. I broke off the kiss, it had been a whole minute.

**Edward POV:**

Bella leaned in and kissed Rose. I mean reallly kissed her. Their hands were in each other's hair, then rubbing each other. I felt my pants get tighter just watching. I grabbed one of the beige pillows off of the couch, to cover up. I noticed Emmett doing the same. They broke off the kiss a minute later, but I had to get out of there before they saw what I was hiding.

I got up, still holding the pillow, and made my way upstairs.

**Bella POV:**

Wow. That was something. We sure showed them. Of course I'm sure Jasper had something to do with it. Rose's death glare at him assured him I was right. I looked around and saw that my Edward was gone. Where is he? I looked around, and saw that the others were... preoccupied. Alice and Jasper were looking into each others eyes, in a way that foreshadowed something that I didn't want to think about. Emmett and Rose were putting what Rose and I did to shame. I'm pretty sure the games were over for the night.

I went to the only place Edward could be. His room. He was sitting on the floor with a couch cushion in his lap. That seems a little strange to me. He looked like he would be blushing if he was human. I knew that he knew I was there.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked rubbing my fingers through his bronzed locks.

"Um.." he said looking up at me with eyes that looked as if he wished the floor would swallow him up.

"Well, if you won't tell me,can you at least move that pillow so I can sit down?" I asked with a grin.

I was expecting him to move it right away, but no.. "Sorry Bella, but I can't."

"Fine, I'll sit down anyway." I said with confidence. He was probably just mad about the kiss. He looked up at me with a pained and.. hungry expression in his eyes. He looked like he couldn't stop me.

I sat down and felt something poke me through the pillow. Oh, now it all made sense. The pillow, the hunger, and the running. Apparently, I wasn't the only one to get hot and bothered from watching my mate kiss someone else.

**Edward POV:**

Bella came into my room. Her scent made my pants even tighter, if that's even possible.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she asked me. I didn't say anything.

"Um.." I finally managed to stammer.

"Well, if you won't tell me,can you at least move that pillow so I can sit down?" she asked with a smile that seemed to light up the whole room. I couldn't let her see the proof of how sick a monster I was.

"Sorry Bella, but I can't." I said. Oh, I wish I could move this pillow and do some other things.

"Fine, I'll sit down anyway." Bella said with a confident smirk. I looked up at her. That was a mistake. Her hair was still touseled and her shirt was up slightly. I could see that flat stomach, and the brightness of her eyes. It made me want her, right here and right now. But I resolved not to touch her until this painful reminder of my lust was gone.

She sat in my lap. I could see the realization in her face. I could almost see her connecting the dots in her mind.

"Oh, Edward," she purred. Wait, she purred?

"You aren't disgusted?" I asked.

"Of course not."

"You have no idea, how much this is turning me on right now." Bella whispered. I could feel the honesty in her words and feel her heating up.

"That kiss turned me on.." I admitted.

"Can I see?" She asked with her soft hand stroking the pillow. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say no, but I couldn't. So, I did the manly thing and said nothing. She took that as a yes and moved the pillow. I closed my eyes because I didn't want to see the disappointment on her face.

**Bella POV:**

I moved the pillow out of the way and OMC!(Oh my Carlisle) it was huge.

"Wow, Edward I didn't know you were so well endowed." I chuckled.

As I reached my hand out, Emmett burst in. OMC!

"Wow, Edward, you actually are getting close to 'having fun'. Congratulations" he roared.

The whole family was at the door, a second later. Uh-oh they would remeber this for the rest of eternity.

"Whoa, Edward nice." Alice giggled "I didn't know you had it in you."

"He can't compete with me," Emmett boomed.

"In your dreams," I told Emmett. "You wish that you were this ripped.

"Speaking of dreams, I am going to sleep." I pouted. "Good night, and get out." I hate to say it but I shut the door in their faces. I definitely didn't want to share this moment with his family. It was too private. I wanted Edward and I to be alone.

"Have a good night, Bella." Alice giggled.

"With what Edward's packing it's pretty much assured she will." Rose chuckled.

"Edward, do exactly what I would do." Emmett suggested.

There were a few more comments, but I was too wrapped up in Edward to notice. He kissed me, and I couldn't help but notice the large partition seperating us. Unfortunately I was too tired to make a play. Maybe tommorrow.

"I've been waiting to do that for a while." he said with that crooked smile that I love.

"Good-night, Mr. Cullen." I mumbled somewhere in the cusp between dreaming and reality.

"Good-night, Miss Swan," I thought I heard him say, but I may have been wrong.

The first family game night went off with a bang. I'm almost afraid of what may happen next week.

_**A/n:**_

Well I hope you guys loved the new chapter. I hope to post another later on today or tommorrow at some point. Thanks a lot. Give me some Ideas, and remember to drop some reviews. I don't think it was that good, but you tell me.

Xoxox:Einstinette

Remember:

_**Review's=Happy Camper. Happy Camper=I write faster. I write faster=You guys get your updates quicker, then you review because you're so happy! It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_


	5. Emmett

**Chapter 5**

**Emmett**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Youtube.

A/n: I'd like to donate this chapter to Isabella (). Thanks for the idea.

**Recap:**

_"Good-night, Mr. Cullen." I mumbled somewhere in the cusp between dreaming and reality._

_"Good-night, Miss Swan," I thought I heard him say, but I may have been wrong._

_The first family game night went off with a bang. I'm almost afraid of what may happen next week._

**Present (Bella POV):**

This has been quite a week. At school, Rose, Emmett, Edward, and I are bigger hits than Brittany Spears. Alice posted a video from Friday's game of spin the bottle. It had every gritty detail. That explains the red light that I saw. That video had 6 million hits a few hours after it was posted. The comments were disgusting, and a lot of them were from our classmates.

To put it honestly this week had been hell. When we walked in Monday, everyone was staring at us. I felt like a new student again. It was pretty awful, but the Cullen's walked around proudly. Rose and I had it pretty good. Of course, our teachers were freaking me out a bit. We both ended up getting 100's on every test we took in classes taught by men. In fact, Mr. Banner offered me private 'tutoring' sessions, to assure that I was reaching my 'full potential' in his class. It was more like he wanted the potential to do to him what I did to Rose. Whatever happened to quality educators? The worst part was that Mike was back to stalking me. It was pretty bad. He asked me out every day, and Edward looked ready to murder him. Why couldn't he get that we were dating?

Rose, has always been one to be fawned over for her looks. This week was even worse. Boys followed her from class to class, like lovesick puppies. It taxed Emmett's patience. He was irritable. Emmett almost beat Tyler Crowley up because of the things he was saying that he was going to do to Rose.

Edward and Emmett had it both good and bad. The boys teased them unmercifully for kissing. But, the girls were all over them.

Edward was ambushed before, after, and during each class. They pretended like they didn't see me. They flirted with him and asked him out. I was going to snap. I couldn't help it, I growled at Lauren. She deserved it. He's mine. They better learn to understand or I won't be held resposible for what I do to them. Stupid, slutty girls.

Emmett was enjoying his attention. He smiled and flexed for the girls. I mean girls in the loosest sense of the word. A better term would be sluts. They fawned over him and purred nasty things in his ears. They touched him, and most of it was most likely considered sexual harassment. Rose tried to pretend it was okay, but we could tell it was making her angry. When Jessica asked him out, Rose accidentally gouged a couple of holes in the desk she was sitting in.

**Friday...**

Thankfully, the week was over, and things seemed to be getting back to normal. I hadn't got nearly as many stares today. It was wonderful. I felt ten pounds lighter as I entered my house. I went straight upstairs and began gathering my stuff for tonight. I picked up my blue slumber bag and stuffed my favorite pair of black sweats, a bright blue baby tee, my toothbrush, and my bag of toiletries.

I rushed downstairs and saw Charlie sitting at his place at the kitchen table, with a plate of left overs in front of him.

"Hey Bells," My dad said smiling.

"Hi Dad," I smiled.

"What's with the bag?" Charlie asked. "You leaving already?"

"As soon as Edward comes to get me." I responded. It was as if my words carried magic in them. A horn honked outside. The horn belonged to a silver Volvo, and the silver Volvo belomged to my sexy hunk of a vampire, and I belonged to him. I must admit the honking was a bit strange. Edward considered that one of the most rude things in the world.

A second later there was a tap at the door. Charlie went and answered he was. There was Edward, the love of my existance. He stood there in a red short-sleeved shirt. It showed the definition of his muscles and it made me feel like salivating.

"Hello Charlie," Edward said.

"Hey Edward," my father replied.

"Sorry about the honking," Edward grinned sheepishly. "Alice was too excited to wait for me to get to the door."

"Alice is out there?" Charlie asked, clearly relieved that I wouldn't be riding alone with Edward. As if Alice would do anything to stop us if we wanted to do something. Knowing her she would probably say it was about time.

"No, I'm in here," came a high pealing laugh from the door.

"Alice, how are you?" Charlie said with a smile. He had a certain soft spot for her. Then again who doesn't?

"Fine, Charlie. How about you?"

"Just wonderful."

"Well, Charlie I would love to stay and chat, but we really should be going." Alice said with a devilish smile.

"Of course." he smiles. "Be good Bella"

"She will be." Alice interjected.

"Bye Edward, Alice." Dad waved as we walked out of the door. "Don't be a stranger, Alice."

"Don't think you can get rid of me that easily," she answered with a cheery wave.

Alice climbed in the back, and Edward opened my door for me, before crossing fluidly across to his side of the car. A moment later we were speeding down the street, and I do mean speeding. I glanced at the odometer and it read over 150 MPH.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, love," he said turning around to look at me. I resisted the urge to tell him to watch the road. It wouldn't do any good.

"Could you please slow down?" I begged. Alice laughed as she took in the way my hands were squeezing the seat.

"Oh please what's the point of driving, if you can't drive fast?" She asked me.

"Says the super strong, indestuctable vampire." I mumbled. Of course they both heard me and laughed. Edward humored me and slowed down to 95 MPH.

"Awww, Edward you took the fun out of the ride." Alice complained. "Now I'm bored."

"I could have let you walk," he reminded her. "Would you like to walk?"

"Ugh, not in this weather, it would ruin my clothes." Alice whined.

"Then I suggest you sit quietly and enjoy the ride." Edward retorted. I guess Alice saw that he was serious because that was just what she did. A few moments later, we pulled up to the white house. Then we drove into the garage. Alice hopped out of the car and danced her way into the house. As soon as Edward lifted me out of the car, Emmett had me. The next thing I knew I was in the house. Luckily, Edward was right behind us.

"Oooh, Emmett put me down." I demanded hitting him with my fists, probably earning myself some awful bruises.

"Your wish is my command," Emmett said, trying to sound like a mystical genie. At that point he dropped me on my butt, and let me tell you it hurt.

"Oww, Emmett" I groaned, as I got up rubbing my butt. "Look at what you did."

"Hahah, maybe you should show Edward. He might actually touch it for once." he chuckled. Edward looked ready to kill him, and I looked like a brick. Luckily Emmett was saved. Rose walked in the door with a lot of shopping bags. She didn't even sway under their weight. Alice's eyes got wide as she looked at the bags in Rose's hands. She looked as if she was going crazy and to be honest she probably was.

"Hey Edward, Bella, Emmett, Alice." Rose said nodding at each of us in turn. Alice was still shaking in fury.

"YOU WENT SHOPPING **WITHOUT ME? **" Alice screeched.

"Yes, Alice I did." she sighed.

"WHY?" she shrieked.

"Huh," she sighed. "I needed some me time."

"ME TIME? SO YOU WENT SHOPPING WITHOUT ME?" Alice said as though the very idea was incomprehensible to her. In retrospect it probably was.

"Yes, but you don't need to be mad-" Rose began.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FEEL? YOU DITCHED ME!" Alice screamed. Wow, who knew she was such a drama-queen. I guess it comes with being a vampire.

I decided to stop this the only way I could think of. Distraction. "Hey, where's Jasper?" I asked. I can't believe it took me this long to realize that he wasn't here.

"He's buying you food. Now, stop trying to distract me." Alice hissed at me. Well, that makes sense. Ugh, I can't believe that I'm that easy to see through. I guess it's true what Edward says about my acting abilities. "NOW BACK TO YOU," she said spinning back to face Roselie.

"Well, I bought you some stuff..." she began.

"Talk is cheap show me." Alice demanded. Wow, she was pretty selfish when she was mad. Rose pulled out a black miniskirt with flowered embroidery. There was a matching green shirt, and leggings. Rose had even bought a pair of black stilettoes. She had a long necklace that had what looked to be a large circular jewel in the center.

Rose had brought in a total of 21 bags. Rose had given Alice 6 bags which left 15. Rose only had 1, which left 14 bags for me. That was more than both combined. I was touched. I am glad that Rose has opened up to me.

"Omc(Oh my Carlisle), this is perfect! Bella you have to let me make you over for tonight." Alice said in one breath.

"She doesn't have to do anything, Alice." Edward told me. I appreciated the gesture, but we both knew that I would end up her doll and there was nothing either of us could do about it.

"Pweeeeeeease, Bella?" She begged, pulling out the puppy dog look. I couldn't resist.

"Fine," I sighed.

I was thrown over Alice's shoulder before I even finished the word. Human speed wasn't fast enough for her. She had me up the stairs in less than a second. I lifted my head and saw that Rose was right behind us. After registering this, I was laid in the makeover chair in Alice's huge bathroom.

The first thing they did was strip me down to my underwear. Alice tsked, like a mother would before she disciplined a naughty child. Rose handed Alice a pink sack. I blushed at the sight of the Victoria's Secret bag. Alice pulled out a lacy blue thong and matching blue push up bra.

"Um Alice, I don't think that will be necesssary." I stammered.

"You can put it on the easy way or the hard way." Alice shrugged like she was giving me a choice. Needless to say I put them on. After that I just laid in the chair and let them pull outfit after outfit over my head. They finally decided on one that they liked.

The next thing that they had to deal with was my hair. Alice and Rose thought that it would look better curly, so they got out the rollers. While those were working, they decided to start on my makeup. I felt the things they were using but I have no idea what they did. Then, they had to go back to my hair. They unrolled the rollers, and got out the hot curlers. Alice curled it even more and I must admit I was a little sqeamish. The burning heat getting closer and closer to my scalp. The heat making it tingle. I couldn't help but imagine my head burning and the rest of it following in a large blaze. I tried to turn my mind from such gruesome thoughts.

"Well, Bella take a look at the new and improved you." Alice smiled, like a proud parent.

I looked in the mirror and was amazed at what I saw. I moved my hands slightly, to be sure that this sexy creature was really me. I was wearing a black miniskirt that flared out towards the end. I was wearing a dark blue camisole and a short-sleeved blakc leather jacket. I had black fishnets on my legs. Usually I thought that fishnets were trashy and ugly, but these really brought out my outfit. On my feet, I was wearing a long pair of black boots. Alice had added a necklace, like the one Rose had gotten her. My hair was loose and curly down my back. The hair came my face in a wild curly halo, only restrained by a blue headband.

My makeup was perfect. I had on just a bit of foundation. It was glittery and made my skin seem like it glowed. My eyeshadow was a dark, smokey blue that seemed to shimmer slightly. I had on black mascara and eyeliner. For the first time in ever my brown eyes looked, special and amazing. My lips had a slightly pink shimmer. I have to admit, I looked perfect.

"I didn't think we needed any blush, since you always blush anyway." Alice said with satisfied smile.

"Alice I'd hate to cut your gloating parade short, but it's time to show her off." Rose said.

"Fine, let me go introduce her." Alice said, in an annoyed way.

Alice walked to the top of the steps and descended gracefully. Crap, that's when something hit me. How was I going to walk in these boots? That's when I heard Alice begin announcing my entrance.

"I'd like to thank you all for your patience, and assure you that it was well worth it. Without further adieu I'd like to present the new and improved Isabella Swan!" Alice announced.

I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. I kept my eyes on my family. I looked in satisfaction as Edward's mouth fell open. Ahh, small moments. It was a miracle, I didn't trip once. When I finally cleared the stairs, I did a Giselesque turn and look. Coming down the only person that I had eyes for was Edward, but I turned around and looked to see Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper looking shellshocked. Esme smiled at me. Then everyone began clapping, so I took a little bow.

Edward came up to me before anyone else. "You look... absolutely amazing." Edward stammered. Ha I was dazzling him now. Maybe I'll have to get Alice and Rose to do this more often.

"Whooo Bella, take it off." Emmett shouted. I blushed, and Rose slapped him on the head.

"Edward did you see me?" I asked. "I didn't trip or fall or anything. It's a miracle."

"Yes, your walk was beautiful, just like you." he replied.

"Your walk?" Emmett guffawed. "More like the way your butt is packed in that skirt." I got even redder, if that's even possibe. Emmett got slapped even harder, if that's possible.

"Bella you look wonderful" Esme said giving me a hug.

Carlisle smiled and said, "You look very good."

"Thank you both." I smiled.

"Enough of the gooey stuff let's just spin the wheel." Emmett boomed.

"Fine," we all gruffed in unison.

"Wow that was weird" we all said again.

"Vampire bats" we all said. Okay, was it just me or was this getting weird.

"Edward," I said at the same time that he said "Bella." Ugh, finally we weren't all saying the same thing. Everyone else seemed to be sharing our relief.

"Who, besides Emmett wants to spin?" Carlisle asked.

"I will," Jasper said from his position on the wall.

"Come on down, son" Carlisle said sounding like the guy from 'The Price is Right'

Jasper stepped up to the wheel and spun it. It spun for about 3 minutes before coming to a stop in the orange zone.

"Ugh," we all groaned. It had landed on Emmett's section, meaning that he was going to pick a game that would most likely embarrass Edward and I.

"I have the perfect game. MWAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Emmett boomed. "We are going to play..."

A/N:

**Well I hope you guys loved the new chapter. I hope to post another later on today or tommorrow at some point. Thanks a lot.**

**Xoxox:Einstinette**

**Remember:**

_**Review's=Happy Camper. Happy Camper=I write faster. I write faster=You guys get your updates quicker, then you review because you're so happy! It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_


End file.
